BedTime Stories
by InvaderHope6
Summary: PART ONE: Little four year old Dez asks the question all parents dread: what happened the day he was born? Zim and Dib try and come up with something believable, managing some interesting tales in the process...
1. I

**Hello dear readers! Hope is back with a new exciting story :D One that I actually plan on finishing! Hazaa!  
So, this story is told in two parts, and is actually really clever (still feel vain for saying that ^^; but anyways...)**

**Please enjoy! Fav/Review/Follow and let me know what you think. The more support we get, the quicker the updates :)  
Check out my DA account for a clearer version of the cool cover!**

* * *

"Daddy!" the little boy whined.

"What is it, my Smeet?! I've given you your medicine, I've tucked you in. Zim has even given you a kiss goodnight. What on Irk have I forgotten now?" Zim moaned, standing at the frame of the door, inches away from freedom.

The sickly figure sniffed, giving a pitiful cough for that extra vote of sympathy, "I wanna story."

"A story?" the Irken repeated, going back over to the bed. He knew it was too good to be true, anyway.

"A-a bedtime story, Daddy Zim," he sniffed again, looking so ill from where the Irken was standing. He got scolded by Dib for coming in with a surgical mask the last time, scaring the poor child half to death. So it was taking every fibre of his being to be in the same room as the feverish child, "Please?"

Zim rolled his eyes, pulling up the chair by the side table near the child's purple and blue duvet-covered bed. Little Dez smiled, pulling his stuffed piggy close as Zim sat a little nearer, "Alright, what story would you like to hear tonight?"

Dez thought for a few moments, sniffing every once in a while. He then looked back to his father, a tiny smile coming to his flushed face, "Daddy, tell me the story of when I was born..."

Zim leaped up, "DIB!"

Normally, with a scream like that, the panicked Human father would have been tumbling in through the door, landing in a fighting stance. But what with their son being ill, these sorts of calls for help had become a regular thing. So when Dib came strolling in, his look was one of indifference, "Yes, what is it now, Zim? Did Dez sneeze on you again?"

But Dib had to admit Zim was a little too sheepish for this not to be something serious, "Zim?"

The alien looked back to Dez, still a little shocked, "Y-your f-f-father here can per-perhaps t-t-tell you that s-story."

"What story?" Dib walked over to the bed, noting how his son was looking a little better than he did that morning.

"I wanna bed time story, so Daddy Zim asked what I wanted. I asked for the story of when I was born," Dez sniffed once more.

Dib looked at Zim, their faces now a matching set. Dib gulped and sat down on the edge of the bed, "My little Invader…that's an odd request," he laughed awkwardly, "Why do you want to hear that story?"

"I was just curious and stuff," he hugged the piggy once more, looking so innocent and cute.

Dib looked back at Zim, the alien shrugging. Dib then turned to the boy, "Um…okay. Uh…"

They needed to think about how to phrase this properly. Then Dib had an idea, something that the little four year old would surely believe and not be mentally scarred over, "Okay, then. If you're sure you can handle it…"

"Imma big boy, I can!" he yelped, trying to convince his dad that he really wanted to hear this story.

Dib ruffled his hair a little, trying to calm the enthusiastic little boy down, "Well, it started…"

"Dib!" Zim threatened, but the Human gave him a slight wink, trying to let him know that it would be okay.

"Okay, so, our story begins like any other…In a land far, far away…"


	2. II

**Wheee Hoooo! It is brilliant to see how much support this fic is getting, both on DA and here X) Thank you so much for the great support everyones! Glad to see you are enjoying it!  
I really love this story. This next chapter is really funny, so please enjoy XD**

* * *

"How the Irk did I end up here?"

The confused alien looked around woozily, trying to make sense of the situation. He had to admit, he wasn't liking what he was seeing thus far. Everything was bright and colourful, something he was definitely not used to…or particularly liked.

He stepped out the smouldering Voot Cruiser, dusting his uniform off. For some reason, the upbeat happy air here was having some weird effect on it, almost changing the colours of his prized Irken Invader outfit. It was…kind of disturbing.

He scanned the horizon, trying to piece together where to go from here, before noticing a faint moan coming from beneath his ship. He jumped, ready to attack it. But the person beneath didn't really seem to pose a threat…seeing as all Zim could see of him was his broken legs jutting out from beneath his ship, two lovely red boots attached to each foot. They were definitely Irken boots, and nice ones at that. Zim's darted around, making sure the coast was clear before he quickly snatched them, "It's not stealing; it's borrowing indefinitely."

With a quick switch around of the boots, he began making tracks along the gold-painted road before him, hoping it would lead him somewhere decent. Though his ship was beyond repair and he was stranded in this strange place, he still had a mission to carry out.

This path seemed never ending to Zim. He couldn't really see it leading up to anything, and all that surrounded him now were happy trees that almost seemed to be smiling at him. It was freaking him the hell out.

This was turning out to be a _fun_ trip.

After half an hour of walking – especially in stylish, yet very uncomfortable boots – Zim decided to take a breather, leaning against a fence now near the pathway. The woodlands had been replaced with a muddy landscape containing disgusting hog-beasts. The smell alone was compelling him to continue walking, but he was desperate for just a moment's rest.

He took deep breaths in and out, trying to gain some strength for what he knew was going to be a lot of work. All of a sudden, he leapt into the air, something daring to touch him on the shoulder. He could have sworn it was the wet snout of one of the beasts behind him, daring to soil Zim's clean pristine flesh. But no. It was the cold hand of another. A dark, scary creature that looked so out of place in this herd. It was a young woman dressed in black attire, looking none-too-friendly. And kind of familiar to the frightened Invader.

"Who…who dares to touch the Almighty…?!" he was about to start, but was interrupted by the creepy girl's sneer. He looked her over, "What exactly are you?"

"Who knows?" she groaned folding her arms, "We just needed characters to fill the plot. Apparently, I'm scary enough to scare away the dragons that often fly through here, trying to catch a few of these pigs for lunch."

"Huh."

"So who the hell are you, and why are you here bothering me and my pigs?"

Zim stood proudly, "I am the Amazing…!"  
"Bored already," she yawned, looking down as a piglet trotted past her. Zim sighed, "Look, scary-dragon-scare-lady! I must find the person in charge of this land!"  
"We don't really seem to have one of those after the great Professor left this place to go work on the moon. But the Wizard seems to believe he runs this place."

"The Wizard, you say?"

"Yeah, he's some weirdo with a big head and who talks a lot…sometimes to himself, even."

"Fascinating."

"I need to go see him. Apparently, I need a heart," she sighed, stepping over the fence to join the confused alien.

"_Apparently_?"

"Do I look like the type of person who needs more love in them?" she grimaced, walking past him.

He shrugged. She continued, "Besides, he owes me five bucks anyways."

"Huh?"

"Shut up and follow me. We have a long way to travel, and you wouldn't like me when it's dark out."

The Irken gulped, following close behind.

"This land is too bright and colourful. It is making my headache worse," Zim groaned, rubbing his thumping temples.

"Poor space-baby," the dark girl muttered.

"Someone should fix it. It's very annoying."

"You're annoying."

Zim glared at her, "You're not very friendly, are you?"

"Are you?" she replied smugly, eyeing him.

"I am an Irken Invader! I do not have time to be friendly!"

"Sure," she drew out, aggravating the Irken further.

"Must you be so…?!"

Before the angered Irken had time to react, he found himself on the ground, screaming for help. Something had leapt from the trees and had begun hugging his face rather tightly, screaming like a lunatic at him, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Get off me!" Zim screeched, trying to fling the annoying, high-pitched pint off of him.

The metallic little man leapt off and stared blankly at him with wide blue eyes, "Okay."

Zim panted for air, having his wits scared out of him, "What the Irk? Who are you?"

"I don't know," the robot admitted, "But I is made of Tin! Wheee Hoooo!"

The dark woman rolled her eyes, folding her arms again. Zim stood, dusting himself off. Damn, this little Tin Man seemed familiar to him as well, "Why did you attack me?"

"Your head looked nice. I want it!"

"Er…okay."

"Where you going, Green Man and creepy Lady?!"

"We're off to see the Wizard," Zim replied, folding his arms as well.

"The Wonderful Wizard of…?"

"NO SINGING!" the two screamed at the bot, the frightened thing hiding behind a rock for protection. He looked back up at them, shaking slightly from the blow, "Can I come?"

"Why? What would you need from him…besides the obvious need for a brain?" Zim shrugged.

"A brain?! Great! Let's go!" he joined them, smiling away.

"Wait, we didn't…!" Zim was about to interject but the little robot was lost in his own world, laughing as he began chasing after a bee following the path in front of them. The Irken merely sighed, him and the scary girl slowly following after the irritating Tin bot.

Thankfully, with the crazy robot being distracted by the bee, the trip wasn't very noisy…that was until a blood-curdling scream filled the air suddenly, Zim yelling out in confusion and fear. The robot – with some form of delayed reaction – screamed five seconds afterwards, nearly scaring the alien again.

"Sounds like that stupid ant again," the girl croaked, looking very unimpressed with everything around her.

"An Ant?" Zim asked, following her as she began walking towards a few bushes.

"Yeah. Long antennae with weird pink eyes. Kinda looks like a fat version of you, actually," she pulled apart the bushes, revealing a very frightened looking Irken.

"Skoodge?!" Zim barked, the Irken jumping at the mention of his name. When seeing his long lost companion, he smiled slightly, "Zim?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Irk if I know. I don't like this place. Gosh, it's made me so afraid, this place. Please," he gripped hold of Zim's shirt, looking desperate, "Take me back with you! Please!"

Zim snapped the other's hands away, "Release me! My Tallest, you are so cowardice!"

"Why not go speak to the Wizard to see if he'll give you courage or something idiotic like that?" the dark girl enquired out of jest.

"I've been meaning to, but…been too afraid to move from this spot," he quivered, looking around.

Zim rolled his eyes, "Let us just go and get this over with! This story is getting more ridiculous the longer we tell it!"

So, off the four travellers went, strolling down what seemed to be the never-ending road. After a while, the little robot mentioned something, "Wasn't there meant to be some evil Witch chasing after us?"

"She was meant to make a return, but we got cancelled, so…" the dark girl mentioned, not quite paying attention.

"Wait, what?" Zim pondered, not quite understanding the statement.

"Shut up!"

The alien sighed, wondering why she even had a noise maker when she just used it to throw random comments into the air!

Eventually, after what seemed like months of walking and groaning and tiredness, they reached the city! The supposed city where this Wizard apparently lived. It had a lovely navy blue colour to it with black and grey highlights caused by the light reflections.

The girl mumbled once more, "This should be good."

They walked slowly into the smouldering smoky lair, the lighting eerie and…blue. A flash of a bright beam got their attention as out from the smoke came a huge talking head! "I am the great and Powerful…!"

"Why is his head so big?!" the robot yelped out.

"Wha – my head is not big!"

"It is a little," the frightened Skoodge hiccupped.

"Gosh, why does everyone say that?! You know…" and with that, the smoke disappeared as out walked a normal Human figure dressed in a long shimmering cloak, looking distressed.

The robot laughed, "His head is so big!"

"Alright, what do you all want? What are you doing here?" he huffed, folding his arms as he stood before them.

"Are you not the Wizard who can accomplish anything in this land…this place's leader!?" Zim enquired, eyeing him.

"I…suppose. And who exactly are you?"

"I am…!"

Yet again, he was interrupted by the freaky young lady, "Hey, doofus. You owe me."

"Ah, yes; my dear sibling, Gaz. Hmm, well, I know you've been meaning to get yourself a heart, but even I don't have the power to make you feel love. So how about a Game Slave III instead?"

He snapped his fingers, and from a slot in the roof fell the latest greatest toy, "Done."

And with that she was off, but not before yelling out, "You still owe me five bucks!"

The Wizard sighed, looking down at the tiny robot clinging to his leg, "And…uh, what is it that you want…little Tin Man…robot-thing?"

"I wants to be smart! Make me smarts!" he cried.

The Wizard shook his head as he looked up, "My dear little robot, I don't think brains would really help you in our world today. So many do without them as is."

The robot stared at him blankly. He snapped his fingers once more, a toy pig falling from the ceiling, "How about this instead?"

The robot clapped and screeched with glee, running off in complete hysteria.

Just as the Wizard moved on to the little Irken, Skoodge; the poor thing screamed in fear and ran off, leaving the Wizard bewildered, "Uh, what just happened?"

With all taken care of, one visitor remained, tapping his foot in an all but impressed manner. The Wizard moved over to him, grinning slightly, "Yes, you were saying?"

Zim cleared his throat, "I am the Great and…oh, forget it. Listen here, Human Meat-Puppet. I have been searching all over the land for someone of your power – and mostly technology – to…_help_ me."

"This is a surprise," the Wizard's grin widened into a smirk.

"Oh, bite me. So please…you must assist Zim in this matter. If you don't…" the Irken paled. The Wizard nodded, "Then I will have no choice but to help you. Both me and my Father, the Professor. But in return, you will have to do something for me."

Though Zim would never have agreed to it…he had to in order to survive. He let out an annoyed breath, but nodded, the Wizard smiling as he gripped hold of the alien's shaky hands, "Calm down, I'm right here with you. I'm here, Zim…"

* * *

**Fav/Follow/Review! :D  
Also, see what you can get from this story so far. When you read the second Part of this series (what actually happened when Dez was born), you'll hopefully be able to see all the connectioins between these tales and the actual events**

See you all soon ;)


	3. III

**I really need a holiday. I am slowly dying out over here. I have barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone update stuff, so I apologize for the lack there of :( I will try harder to update quicker but...yeah. I got nothing. Been a long day, so my mind is just not being able to form words at the moment ^^;**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Just stop it right there, Human!" Zim commanded, reaching his feet.

"What?"

"That has to be the dumbest story Zim has ever had to have been put through!" the alien pouted, the little boy looking up at the two of them, not really sure if that story really answered his question. Though his father did just interrupt it with this upstart.

"What was wrong with it?" Dib enquired, folding his arms, "I was nearly done with it, and it would have answered Dez's question nicely."

Zim looked to the smeet, "Tell me, son. Did you believe any of that?"

"Well, when you ask him that question, Zim; it kind of gives it away!" Dib grunted sitting back in his seat.

"The story was all wrong, because _you_ were in charge and all powerful. It is I, Zim that should have been this Wizard person!" the alien barked.

"Zim, that's not how the story went, though," Dib grinned slightly, the alien glaring at him, "If you insist on making up nonsense, it should at least be believable nonsense!"

"Alright, Mr High-and-Mighty; you tell us a story then."

Zim's look grew blank as the child looked over to him, sniffing once more, "Well…fine then!"

Zim looked around the room, checking the book shelves for any basis of a story he could attempt to follow, "What're you doing, Daddy?"

"Uh…because it was such a momentous event, my Smeet, it had to be…recorded, in one of these books of yours!" Zim smirked, grabbing one of the Fairy Tale books off the shelf.

Dib and Dez shared a glance, the boy looking rather impressed. Dib smiled, loving to see his son that excited…even if it was for no reason.

And the Human had to admit, he was a little curious to see what the alien could come up with on such short notice. Zim wasn't known for his brilliant story-telling skills.

Zim sat down, slapping the book onto his lap, flipping through the hundreds of pages now, "Er…give me a minute here."

"We could give you a month, Zim. It wouldn't make a difference," Dib snickered.

"Shut it!" the Irken snapped at him, reaching the page he was looking for. He had gone through this book enough times to know which story he wanted to tell.

"Alright, Smeet. Here's what happened…" Zim began.


	4. IV

"You call this clean?! Wash them all again, even the ones already packed in the cupboards!" she barked, throwing the glass at him. He tumbled over, just barely being able to catch it.

The young woman stormed off, looking oh so offended as her sibling walked in after her, "Dib! Have you ironed, steamed and pressed our dresses yet?"  
"Um…"

"You are _so_ lazy! Gosh, I'm telling Father!" and with that, she was out the door as well. Dib sighed, "Ah, I see what you've done here, alien. Very fitting, you…"

Dib stood, placing the glass in the sink, sighing, "For a Man of Science, the fact that we don't own a dishwasher astounds me."

Just as he was getting started with the washing, the doors behind him opened. He could feel his muscles tense. Oh, what did those brats want now?

He turned, surprised to see it was both of them, following desperately after their father, "Zita, Gretchen! Calm yourselves!"  
"What's going on?" Dib asked, wiping his wet soapy hands on his apron.

"We've received word that a Messenger has been going from house to house; delivering news of a Grand Ball that is to take place tonight! The Prince is apparently looking for someone special to help him with a very important task!" the Professor proclaimed.

"Probably just looking for another minion," Dib muttered, folding his arms.

The screech of shuttering glass broke everyone's concentration, a silver object leaping in through the kitchen window. The girls screamed, Dib taking a step back as the little robot stood, smiling at everyone. He cleared his throat, and inevitably spat out an envelope, "From the Mastah!"  
With that, he leapt back out the window, running and screaming through the streets till he jumped into another household.

The Professor _ahemed_ and straightened his coat, going over to grab the letter. The girls looked a little disgusted that he dared pick it up, but listened carefully as he began reading the message, "I, the Handsome, Smart, Almighty, Future Ruler and all-round…"

"Get on with it!" Dib groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Zim," the Professor glared, "Will be hosting an extravaganza of a Ball tonight at my Secret Lair…"

"Not so much of a secret now," Dib muttered, trying very hard to bite his tongue.

The Professor pushed through, his words strained, "Where I will be granting one unfortunate pathetic soul within the audience the opportunity to assist me, the Great and Powerful Zim, on a very pressing matter. How _amazing_ will that be?"

Gretchen and Zita squealed, "This could be our big opportunity!"  
"Imagine me, the wife of the great Prince," Zita proclaimed. Dib scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen."

"Bite your tongue, Dib!" the Professor declared, the boy looking at them in a bit of surprise, "This could be a big opportunity for our family. We must not pass this up so likely. You must get the girls' dresses ready at once!"

"But dad…"

"Get on with it, son!" and with that, the Professor was off.

Dib groaned, the girls snickering to themselves as they followed after their father, "Great. Like I didn't have enough to do today as is."

He made a run for the stairs, "I mean, honestly. What on Earth is that lunatic up to now?"  
He slammed the cupboards open, hundreds of dresses loaming over him, "If only I could go and see it for myself."

He grabbed two of them, leaping back to the stairway, "If only I could confront him in person."

He brought out the ironing board and sighed, "If only I could just spend one night out…away from the chores and insults."

It took a few good hours of ironing, pressing and ironing again before he was done. The girls then commanded him to draw their baths. Do their hair. Pick out their jewellery. Do their make-up.

Six hours later, Dib collapsed onto the floor in the kitchen, the stunning beauties before him ready to go, "Well, we would have liked it if you had done a better job…"

"But with such short notice, this'll have to do," Zita continued.

"Whoopie," Dib groaned, looking up at the two of them.

"We're off. Make sure to finish cleaning the kitchen, making our breakfasts, lunches and dinners, polishing out heels and finishing our assignments before we get back tonight. Don't wait up," and with that, the two giggling girls left, gossiping and arguing about who would snag the prince that evening.

Dib let out a breath, "My life sucks."

He went over to the cupboard, grabbing a pail and mop, getting ready to clean the base powder and spilled lip-gloss off the floor. Those girls really applied it a bit thick!

Without realizing it, his foot slid over some unnoticed gloss. Within a second, he was in the air – before landing back down with a heavy thwack. He yelped out, an added bonus of the pail landing on his head ticking him off quite a bit. He began removing the pail, an angered look upon his face, "Alright, that was an understatement. My life fu–!"

Before he could get the sentence out, he stopped dead cold, noting the tiny floating orb of light before him, "Um…"

He crawled a little closer to it, noticing as the orb just seemed to be a field of light around a tiny figure. The purple-haired fairy looked at him, looking rather irritated.

"Damn, I knocked myself unconscious," he moaned.

"Shut it, Dweeb. Look, I don't know why I'm here, and am sure someone will pay for this, so just get on with the questioning."

"Alright…" Dib drew out, "Who…?"

"I am your stupid Fairy God Person, here to help you…do something."

"Go to the Grand Ball Zim is hosting tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

She clapped her hands once, Dib getting launched backwards into the wall. When he came to, he stood, mumbling curses to himself, "What the bloody…?"

He got a good look of his attire, and boy was it something to gawk at. A lovely white suit with a baby blue crisp shirt underneath it. Though the shoes puzzled him somewhat, "Black boots?"

"What did you expect, glass slippers?!" the little fairy exclaimed, "Now that rust-bucket of a car you drive outside is ready and waiting for you."  
Dib raced outside, noticing the sleek black Mercedes waiting for him. "I take it all back," Dib grinned, running his hand over the motor.

"Alright, Dib-stick. You're ready for…whatever," the fairy yawned. "Just remember this: Everything goes back to the way it originally was at…"

"Let me guess, midnight?" Dib sneered.

"No! Too clichéd," Gaz mumbled, "Be home by ten, or regret it."

And with that, she was gone.

The car pulled up outside the creepy glowing household. It was something extravagant and mind-blowing. Dib stepped out, straightening his jacket as he grinned. This felt good. Various women stared at him and whispered to one another. One even winked at him. He let out a snicker.

As he entered, his first goal was to figure out where the Prince was. He walked through the crowds, scanning everyone he could. When he caught site of Zita and Gretchen, he bolted for a nearby door, not wishing to be confronted with them. He pushed it open, stepping in.

And low and behold, there he was. The Irken turned to face him, alone in this grand room, his Messenger sitting to the corner, eating a plate of tacos drenched in mayo.

"Who dares…?" Zim turned, only to realize who it was, "Oh. It's just another…interesting Human."

"What are you up to this time, Zim?" Dib strolled over to him, taking note of his suit. The alien was dressed to impress this evening: a glistening black suit with a dark threatening pink shirt beneath. His black gloves and boots remained…but he did look good.

Although, something seemed off about him. Dib couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What accusations are you trying to make here, Monkey?!" the two stared one another down, just inches away from the other.

"This whole thing with the Ball and having everyone here. This opportunity thing you have going! I know you're up to something," Dib squinted, folding his arms.

The Irken rolled his eyes, "Always suspicious over nothing, Human! Pathetic."

He began leaving, Dib chasing after him. He grabbed hold of the alien's arm, the Irken stopping dead cold, "Zim! This is not over! I demand…"

Zim yanked him forward, out into the Ball room where the others were gathered. Zim pulled Dib closer as music filled the waves, "What are you…?!"

"This is all for you, Dib." Zim smirked, the two now slowly moving to the rhythm around them, "You can dance and talk, can you not, Dib-Human?"

"You evil…! Look, I want to know…" Dib started, keeping a grip over Zim as the two moved around the room.

"Human, I…the message that was sent out was true. I do require a great amount of assistance. In a way, Zim is…satisfied that you received the message as well. You were the one I had in mind for this task," Zim admitted, a sort of humbleness in his eyes.

Dib looked at him, something stopping his threatening nature immediately. Was this really Zim? "You need me?"

"This is technically your fault," the Irken bitterly added, a grin on his face. Dib scowled, "Regardless of what it is…!"  
"Well, Human? Are you willing?" Zim pondered, pulling Dib closer.

Dib looked away, "I don't even understand what you're asking of me, Zim. I just…"

Dib's eye caught site of the clock in this room. 21:54. He gasped, pulling himself away from Zim, "Holy Crap! I have to go!"

"Wha-?" the Irken stated, Dib rushing out the house, "Dib-Monkey!"  
He chased after him, but couldn't get to him in time. He was gone…nothing left but a black boot by his steps. Zim looked up, "Dib!"

The Human was in the car, racing to get back home in time. Damn, he was cutting it close! Could he make it?

He yelled as the car went screeching through the streets as ten clicked past him, the breaks in his crappy car failing him. He crushed it into a lamppost, groaning as he fell back into his seat, "Damn."

After crawling from the wreckage, Dib managed his way home, falling sound asleep onto his bed. He was rudely awakened the next morning by his sisters whining for their breakfast which he had failed to make them last night. The girls were oblivious to his intrusion at the Ball, too focused on the excitement of the previous evening. Dib rolled his eyes as he began flipping the pancakes, the alien's words staying with him.

There was a knock at the door, both girls immediately looking at their brother for a response. He placed the pan on the stove, "No, please. Don't get up. I'll get it."

"Someone's snippy today," Gretchen moaned, painting her nails.

Dib dusted his hands on his apron and pulled open the door. His jaw dropped, "Hello, Human."

"Zim?"

The alien handed Dib a box, "Your boot from last night."

Dib scoffed, "Much appreciated, but I don't think I have the matching shoe for this."

The Irken smirked, "Well, Human?"

Dib looked back, hearing his sisters cackling away in the kitchen. He looked back to the alien, "You sure about this, Zim?"

The alien let out a breath, looking a little pale in this light, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Dib took a step closer, "I guess my verdict is…"

* * *

**Cute, right? :3 (and hilarious, we can't forget that)**

**Favourite/Follow/Review PLEASE! They (supposedly) make these updates faster! :D  
The Nine Month Trial will also be updated soon enough. Just waiting for the image from Tunica ;) **

**See you guys soon**


	5. V

**WOW! Two updates in the same week! WHAT IS THIS!?  
(Well actually I just happen to have internet at the moment and figured I might as well) So here we go!**

* * *

"Oh yeah, like my story was any better," Dib laughed.

"Must you interrupt my brilliance?" Zim barked.

"Wait, wha happened? Did Daddy say yes?" Dez asked, looking up at them.

Zim and Dib looked at one another, pouting at the other, "Well, if he hadn't interrupted…"

"Look who's talking?"

"Daddies!" Dez moaned.

Dib and Zim sat down on the edge of the bed with Dez, pulling the blanket up for him, "Look, Dez; your dads are just being a little silly. The truth is, this story is one we're gonna have to tell you when you're older."

"No fair. Imma big boy," he pouted.

"And we know it," Zim smirked, flicking his small antennae, Dez giggling. It was definitely a ticklish spot for an Irken, "But trust us, my Daring little Smeet; it's a story for another day."

Dez sniffed, snuggling deeper into the sheets, very tired from his flu, "Can I at least hear the ending?"

Dib smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Zim and Dib realized how much they cared for one another, among all their fighting and whatnot."

"They decided they would leave their differences behind and managed to have a beautiful smeet," Zim smirked.

"And they lived Happily Ever After," they smiled, kissing the boy on his warm forehead.  
Their son giggled, letting out a happy sigh, "Love you, Daddies."

"We love you too," Dib stood.

"Get some rest," Zim followed.

With the light turned off, the two exited the room.

As they reached the stairway, a glance was shared followed by a loud sigh, "That was something awful."

"Never again," Zim let out, the two walking down to the lounge.

"You know," Dib softly smiled, leaving their warm drinks on the coffee table in front of them, "It really is an interesting story."

"What?" the confused Irken replied, not sure what Dib was talking about.

"The day Dez was born," Dib pulled Zim into a warm grip as they cuddled on the sofa, the room a little cold.

Zim scoffed, "Interesting, indeed."

"Well, the events leading up to it were really something of a story," Dib half-laughed.

Zim pulled the Human's arms tighter over his weak frame him, not finding it as amusing as Dib was, "Yeah."

Dib looked down at the frowning Irken, "Zim."

"It was a difficult time for us, Dib. How everything went wrong all at once. We survived it and everything but…only barely," Zim looked up at him.

Dib's smile turned pitiful as he gently kissed the Irken on the forehead, "Just like we always do, my Sweet Invader."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of part one! :D  
Now, before I start publishing the rest of the story, I want to see if there is an actual interest in this one. Do you guys wanna see what happened to these poor guys and how their little one actually entered the world?**

**Let me know. Here, or on DeviantArt. Once there's enough interest, I'll begin publishing part two: "...Must Come to an End"**


End file.
